Tommy Vercetti
The Harwood Butcher |gender = M |status = Còn sống |dob = 1951 |pob = Liberty City |home = Portland, Liberty City (Trước đây) Vice City Ocean View Hotel Ocean Heights Apartments Links View Apartment El Swanko Casa 1102 Washington Street 3321 Vice Point Hyman Condo Skumole Shack Vercetti Estate |nationality = Ý - Hoa Kỳ |family = Bố mẹ không rõ tên |affiliations = Vercetti Gang (Trùm lãnh đạo) Sonny Forelli (Trước đây) Forelli Family (Trước đây) Ken Rosenberg Lance Vance (Trước đây) Colonel Juan Cortez Mercedes Cortez Avery Carrington Ricardo Diaz (Trước đây) Umberto Robina Auntie Poulet (Trước đây) Kent Paul (Trước đây) Mitch Baker Steve Scott Earnest Kelly Mr. Black (Trước đây) Phil Cassidy BJ Smith Delores |vehicles = Speeder đỏ Admiral xám Infernus trắng Stretch Maverick Angel Sea Sparrow Deluxo Sabre Turbo Sandking Hotring Racer Sentinel Người chơi tự chọn |businesses = Vercetti Estate Boatyard Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory InterGlobal Films Kaufman Cabs Malibu Club The Pole Position Club Print Works Sunshine Autos Phil's Place |voice = Ray Liotta |weapons = Người chơi tự chọn }} Thomas "Tommy" Vercetti là một nhân vật trong dòng trò chơi Grand Theft Auto và là nhân vật chính của Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (bối cảnh năm 1986) và được đề cập trong The Introduction, một bộ phim của Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (lấy bối cảnh năm 1992), và đề cập trong nhiệm vụ The Meat Business của GTA San Andreas. Tommy là thành viên cũ của gia đình Forelli, về sau là trùm lãnh đạo của Băng nhóm Vercetti trong Vice City. Tiểu sử Tuổi thơ Thomas Vercetti sinh ra tại Liberty City vào năm 1951. Ba của anh làm việc trong cửa hàng in ấn, còn Tommy từng phụ ba mình lau rửa bàn xoay. Tommy từng dự định sẽ theo bước chân của ba mình, nhưng theo lời kể của anh, chính vì điều này dẫn đến "cuộc sống khác biệt". Theo Tommy thì anh từng có mối quan hệ không tốt với mẹ của mình. Đầu thập niên 1970 Một thời gian nào đó vào năm 1971, Tommy gia nhập gia đình tội phạm Forelli. Anh tiếp tục làm việc với gia đình Forelli, dần dần vượt bậc lên và trở thành người có tiếng tăm (made man). Vào 1971, Sonny Forelli, vì nảy sinh lòng ganh tỵ với quyền lực của Tommy nên kêu anh đi giết một người ở Harwood nhưng thực chất thuê người phục kích anh. Tuy nhiên, Tommy không những sống sót, anh tức thời nổi loạn cầm súng giết chết mười một người đa có ý định giết anh. Anh sau đó bị bắt và bị kết án tử hình vì giết 11 người nhưng vì anh không hề khai gì về băng Forelli nên Sonny hối lộ cho các nhân viên tòa án nên Tommy chỉ bị 15 năm. Ở trong tù, Tommy từ chối và không tiết lộ thông tin gì về Forelli cho cảnh sát. Từ đó, anh được mệnh danh là "The Harwood Butcher" (kẻ tàn sát ở Harwood) bởi báo chí. Sự kiện GTA Vice City Năm 1986, Tommy ra tù sau khi Sonny hối lộ cho cảnh sát. Nhận biết rằng Tommy biết quá nhiều về Liberty City cũng như người dân biết nhiều về anh ta, Sonny lo sự hiện diện của anh sẽ gây ảnh hưởng cho hắn cũng như muốn mở rộng địa bàng bán ma tuý của mình nên đã điều Tommy đến thành phố Vice City. Tommy bay đến Vice City cùng với Harry và Lee, họ gặp luật sư Ken Rosenberg ở sân bay và anh ta chở họ đến bến tàu để thực hiện một cuộc giao dịch ma tuý với 2 anh em nhà Vance. Cuộc giao dịch gần như hoàn thành thì bị phục kích bởi một nhóm người, Harry, Lee và người bán ma tuý bị giết. Chỉ có Tommy, Ken và người giao dịch kia sống sót. Tommy thông báo với Sonny về cuộc phục kích, Sonny rất tức giận vì mất 2 thành viên trong băng và cả mất toàn bộ số tiền lẫn ma tuý trong cuộc phục kích đó cũng như nhắc nhở Tommy rằng anh ta "không phải là người dễ giỡn mặt". Sonny muốn lấy lại số tiền và ma tuý, Tommy buộc phải làm việc cho luật sư Ken, tạo ra một cuộc hỗn loạn và hăm doạ bồi thẩm đoàn. Khoảng thời gian này, Tommy gặp lại Lance, người thứ ba sống sót trong cuộc giao dịch và Lance muốn trả thù cho người anh đã bị giết, hai người kết thân. Nhờ Ken, Tommy mở rộng mối quan hệ và anh làm việc cho Đại tá Juan Cortez, người làm trung gian cho cuộc giao dịch và ông hứa điều tra giúp Tommy về hung thủ đứng đằng sau. Cùng lúc, Tommy cũng giúp Cortez ăn cắp chip công nghệ tên lửa và giết Gonzalez, người đã tiết lộ cuộc giao dịch. Cortez tin rằng Ricardo Diaz chịu trách nhiệm về vụ phục kích, nhưng ông yêu cầu Tommy phải hành động để bảo vệ Diaz trong một cuộc giao dịch với băng Cuba. Băng Haiti, kẻ thù của băng Cuba, phục kích cuộc giao dịch, nhưng tất cả đều bị Tommy và Lance giết. Diaz nhìn thấy tiềm năng của Tommy và Lance nên thuê họ giết các thành viên băng đảng đang ăn cắp tiền của mình và ăn cắp chiếc thuyền nhanh nhất trong thành phố để mua ma tuý từ đại lý trên thuyền. Lance cuối cùng đã cố gắng để giết Diaz vì cái chết của anh trai, nhưng bị bắt bởi những tên đàn em của Diaz, mặc dù sau đó anh được giải thoát bởi Tommy. Hai người sau đó tiếp tục nhiệm vụ trả thù, giết chết Diaz trong chính biệt thự của hắn. Cái chết của Diaz đã làm thay đổi Vice City, Tommy và Lance chiếm biệt thự của hắn và tiếp quản các hoạt động của Diaz trong Vice City. Tommy bắt đầu các công việc bảo kê mà trước đây do Diaz làm cũng như mua một số doanh nghiệp như hộp đêm Malibu Club, nhà máy kem Cherry Popper Ice Works (trá hình để bán ma tuý), xưởng phim và xưởng in tiền giả. Sau khi mua từng doanh nghiệp, Tommy thiết lập ảnh hưởng của chúng trong thành phố. Trong thời gian này, Tommy cũng bắt đầu làm việc cho một số người và các băng nhóm, trong đó có lãnh đạo băng Cuban của Umberto Robina và lãnh đạo Haitian, Auntie Poulet (do bà ta đánh thuốc Tommy), giúp cả hai bên tấn công phe kia. Tommy cũng làm việc cho kinh doanh bất động sản của Avery Carrington, giúp Phil Cassidy trong việc kinh doanh súng, làm những nhiệm vụ ám sát cho Mr. Black, băng đua xe của Mitch Baker và giúp việc quản lý của Kent Paul cho nhóm nhạc Love Fist. Tommy cũng tiếp tục giúp Juan Cortez rời khỏi thành phố khi GIGN tấn công chiếc du thuyền của ông vì cái công nghệ tên lửa. Sonny Forelli thì bồn chồn và mất kiên nhẫn vì số tiền bị mất trong cuộc giao dịch nên gửi một số đàn em của mình để thu tiền từ các doanh nghiệp của Tommy ở Vice City. Tommy giết chết hết bọn chúng, mặc dù anh không kịp thời cứu Earnest Kelly, chủ sở hữu của Print Works, khỏi bị thương. Tommy quyết định đưa Sonny tiền giả được in tại Print Works. Tommy gặp lại Sonny trong biệt thự để đưa cho hắn ta tiền giả, nhưng Sonny thông báo anh ta rằng Lance đã đứng về phía Sonny cũng như phản bội Tommy. Một cuộc đấu súng ác liệt diễn ra, Tommy giết chết cả Lance và Sonny, người cũng xác nhận nghi ngờ của Tommy rằng chính Sonny đã bán đứng Tommy trong vụ Harwood làm anh bị 15 năm tù. Sau cái chết của Lance và Sonny, Tommy và Ken tiếp quản thành phố, trở thành những người đàn ông quyền lực nhất của Vice City. Cuộc sống sau năm 1986 Tommy vẫn tiếp tục các hoạt động tội phạm ngầm ở Vice City sau năm 1986. Trớ trêu thay, mối quan hệ của Tommy và Ken đã trở nên căng thẳng khi Ken bị nghiện ma tuý. Tommy đưa Ken đi cai nghiện ở trung tâm Fort Carson Medical Center ở Fort Carson, San Andreas. Mặc dù Ken hoàn thành việc cai nghiện và phục hồi trở lại nhưng Tommy đã không muốn nói chuyện với Ken lần nữa và đã cắt đứt quan hệ với Ken. Tommy được nhắc đến bởi Ken Rosenberg ở đoạn phim giới thiệu của GTA San Andreas, khi Ken gọi điện cho Tommy, thư ký của Tommy đã trả lời và nói với Ken rằng anh ta không muốn nghe điện thoại, đây là lúc Ken nhận ra Tommy đã hoàn toàn phớt lờ mình. Ken cũng nhắc đến Tommy ở nhiệm vụ The Meat Business trong trò chơi nói trên "This is so exciting, Tommy, it's like old times!" (Thật là hứng thú đấy Tommy, y như thời gian ngày xưa vậy), dẫn đến việc CJ hỏi "Who the fuck is Tommy?" (Tommy là đứa nào thế) Tommy cũng được đề cập đến trong trang web của Kent Paul dưới danh sách các vấn đề về xã hội và Kent nói, "see, Tom, I didn't mention your name, nowhere. Maybe you won't get us killed now, okay?" (Thấy chứ Tom, tôi đã không đề cập đến tên của anh, không nơi nào. Có lẽ anh sẽ không để chúng tôi bị giết ngay bây giờ, đồng ý chứ?). Điều này hàm ý rằng Tommy vẫn còn sống và quyền lực trong những năm 2000. Tính cách Tommy Vercetti được mô tả là một người khá thông minh và tính khí thất thường. Anh ta dễ nổi giận và rất nhanh trong việc sử dụng bạo lực. Tommy không hề do dự khi giết người, khi nạn nhân cố gắng chống trả hay kể cả vì nhiệm vụ. Tommy cũng biểu lộ sự cảm thông khi ở gần Mercedes Cortez hay Earnest Kelly, người mà anh xem như hình bóng của người cha của mình. Tommy thích tự mình thực hiện các công việc thay vì giao nhiệm vụ cho người khác. Ngay cả sau khi anh đã có băng đảng của riêng mình và các cấp dưới làm việc cho ông, Tommy thường tự mình đưa ra kế hoạch của mình. Tommy cũng tham gia vào công việc nếu mọi việc không diễn ra tốt như anh ấy muốn - ví dụ trong đoạn phim mở đầu của nhiệm vụ Bar Brawl, anh phát bực bởi thái độ lười biếng của Lance đối với việc quán bar không chịu trả tiền bảo kê và ngay lập tức đi giải quyết mọi thứ của mình. Mặc dù nóng tính nhưng Tommy rất trung thành và có thể tin tưởng, nhất là những ai giúp anh ta đạt được mục tiêu của mình. Tommy vẫn làm việc cho Sonny sau 15 năm ra tù mặc dù anh nghi ngờ rằng Sonny đã bán đứng mình và dễ thấy nhất là sự tin tưởng của Tommy dành cho Lance Vance, mặc dù năng lực có vẻ khá đi xuống và tính khí khá tiêu cực, Tommy vẫn xem Lance như một người bạn tốt. Tommy khá sốc vì sự phản bội của Lance đến nỗi Earnest Kelly phải chế giễu "Tommy, for a raging lunatic, you sure are naïve" (Tommy, đối với một tên mất trí hoành hành thế, cậu thực sự quá ngây thơ đấy) Ngoại hình Tommy là một người Mỹ gốc Ý, được miêu tả với vẻ ngoài đẹp trai, cao lớn, tóc chải màu nâu sẫm, tóc gần như đen, mắt nâu, và bóng năm giờ liên tục. Đầu trò chơi anh mặc một chiếc áo sơ mi Hawaii xanh lá cây sáng màu xanh lá cây với những cây cọ xanh thẫm in trên đó, một vòng ngọc trai vàng quanh cổ, một chiếc đồng hồ vàng quanh cổ tay trái, một chiếc quần jeans màu xanh và giày thể thao màu trắng. Anh cũng có các trang phục khác và có thể được thay đổi hoàn toàn thông qua việc thay đổi trang phục trong phần cài đặt, một tính năng mới của Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, cho phép người chơi tạo ra các trang phục và áp dụng chúng trong trò chơi. Nguồn cảm hứng Tommy Vercetti cho thấy nhiều đặc điểm chung với Tony Montana, một tên trùm ma túy trong bộ phim Scarface. Cả hai đều kết thúc lưu vong, cả hai đều đến thành phố mặc áo Hawaiian, cả hai đều có quyền lực tại Miami bằng việc sử dụng bạo lực, cả hai đều xây dựng đế chế từ một khu đất rộng lớn và biệt thự, cả hai đều có những nhược điểm nóng tính và dễ sử dụng bạo lực, cả hai đều làm việc như những kẻ giết người hợp đồng, và cả hai đều giết các cộng tác viên của họ và lấy đế chế của các ông chủ cũ của họ. Nội thất của biệt thự Vercetti Estate thậm chí còn được mô phỏng theo biệt thự của Montana, trừ việc thiếu một hồ bơi bên trong. Tuy nhiên, có những sự khác biệt rất dễ nhận thấy, đặc biệt là Tommy không bị nghiện ma túy và Tommy vẫn sống sót sau vụ đấu súng trong biệt thự của mình, ngược lại với Montana, người đã bị giết, và Tony Montana là người Cuba, trong khi Tommy Vercetti là người gốc Ý. Tommy Vercetti cũng có một số điểm tương đồng với nhân vật Mr. Blonde từ bộ phim Reservoir Dogs, do Michael Madsen đóng vai, người đã lồng tiếng cho Toni Cipriani trong Grand Theft Auto III, nhân vật chính của Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Bộ phim cho thấy Mr. Blone đã được thả ra khỏi nhà tù sau khi dành thời gian lo cho gia đình tội phạm của mình , như Tommy đã làm sau vụ "Harwood Incident". Tommy sau đó thực hiện hợp đồng giết người cho nhân vật Mr. Black, trong khi anh được gọi là Mr. Teal (liên quan đến tên Leo Teal đã chết). Anh cũng có một điểm tương đồng nhỏ với diễn viên lồng tiếng của anh, Ray Liotta. Nhân vật đã bị giết bởi Tommy Những tuỳ chọn Xuất hiện GTA Vice City Do là nhân vật chính, Tommy xuất hiện ở tất cả nhiệm vụ trong trò chơi GTA San Andreas * The Introduction (được nhắc đến) * The Meat Business (được nhắc đến) Lời thoại Thư viện ảnh Thông tin khác * Tommy Vercetti ban đầu được dự định sẽ trở lại GTA San Andreas và Ray Liotta sẽ tiếp tục lồng tiếng cho Tommy nhưng Ray từ chối vì ông ấy có 1 cuộc tranh luận với Rockstar là ông ấy tốn bao "tâm huyết" mà ông ấy đã bỏ ra trong Vice City mà lại bị trả lương quá thấp. * Tommy Vercetti có một vài đặc điểm riêng biệt so với những nhân vật chính GTA khác. Anh là người đầu tiên nói chuyện (mặc dù vinh dự này được trao cho Toni Cipriani trong GTA III, nhưng anh đã không được công nhận là một nhân vật chính cho đến khi ''GTA Liberty City Stories'' được phát hành sau GTA Vice City). Tommy cũng là nhân vật chính GTA 3D đầu tiên được đặt tên - do Claude của GTA III không được tiết lộ tên cho đến khi GTA SA ra đời và Toni Cipriani lúc này vẫn chưa phải là nhân vật chính. Tommy cũng là nhân vật chính được lồng tiếng duy nhất trong dòng game GTA không hề nói từ "fuck". * Tommy và Trevor Philips là những nhân vật chính duy nhất có mặt cho cái chết của một nhân vật chính khác (Tommy đã chứng kiến Victor Vance bị giết trong cuộc giao dịch và Trevor thì đánh Johnny Klebitz cho đến chết). Điều hướng ar:تومي فيرسيتي de:Thomas Vercetti es:Tommy Vercetti en:Tommy Vercetti fi:Tommy Vercetti fr:Tommy Vercetti hu:Tommy Vercetti nl:Tommy Vercetti pl:Tommy Vercetti pt:Tommy Vercetti ro:Tommy Vercetti ru:Томми Версетти tr:Tommy Vercetti zh:汤米·维赛迪 Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong GTA Vice City Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính Thể_loại:Gangster Thể_loại:Gia đình tội phạm Forelli Thể_loại:Vercetti Gang Thể_loại:Lãnh đạo băng đảng Thể_loại:GTA Vice City